Dalina's story
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: Dalina, an half-demon with priestess blood, she received a message from one of her brothers asking her to help him and his crew look for the shards. On her way, she was almost eaten by a spider-demon and was safe by a wolf-demon trio. Who are the wolf-demons, and what is that gleam in the legs of the one who seams to be their leader? How can she see that light? What will happen?
1. A letter from big bro!

I was helping the monks to clean the temple, my life's routine was exactly the same every day. I was extremetely bored. I went outside and sat by the pond and started thinking.

I remembered my mother's death by wild demons when I was just 11 years old, my dad wasn't with us. But I never got to see him, I never meet him so I don't really care about him, and I never did, besides... dad's death so... it doesn't matter anymore!

My half-brothers never got along, even today, everytime they meet they fight and I hate it, I can't stand seeing them fighting each other, but the most important thing is that I know they love me and they care a lot for me, and I´m happy about that since I love them both.

Now that I really think about it, I never understood how a such important priestess like my mother, a descendent from Midoriko, got so deeply involved with my father, the most powerfull dog-demon that ever existed. So I'm kind of, in my inside, two completely different poles, my sacred side, where the blood of the priestess Midoriko flows, and my demonic side, where flows the blood of Inutaisho, the great dog-demon. If I wish, I can hide the presence of my demonic side with my sacred side's power and vice-versa, so it can actually be pretty usefull.

I was immersed in my thoughts and almost fell into the pond when someone called out for me.

- Priestess Dalina, - called one of the younger monks, whose name was Sora - it has arrived a letter for you!

- Come here and hand it to me please! - I called back to him.

- Yes Priestess! - he said while walking to me.

When he arrived at my side, he handed me the letter as carefully as he could making me smile lightly at his extreme caution. He bowed to me and I nodded to him as a thank you and as a sign that he could go now. The boy understood my movement and head back inside to the temple again.

When I was sure that no one was watching I oppened the paper and start reading it, it said:

_"Hello Dalina, as you may know we are presently looking for the shards of the Shikon no Tama. You remember that demon I told you about, his name was Naraku, he is also looking for the shards._

_I'm worried about what can happen to you without anyone who can protect you from him by your side, so I would like you to join me in the search, that way I can keep an eye on you and you can always help us. I hope you consider it, please Dalina, I'm really worried!_

_Your brother, Inuyasha!"_

The demon who almost got Inu killed 50 years ago? I can't believe it, I'm certainly going to join him! I just have to let everyone know, luckily I have a good nose, that way I can follow Inu's smell!

I got up and went to the counsil room.

- Do you think that's wise, my child? - asked the head monk. - I think you would be safer inside the temple!

- I'm older than you old man, and my decision is taken. I'm going to join my brother and his friends, and that's final! - I said decided.

- As you wish my dear! Can you tell us when are you going to leave? - asked the same old man.

- Once I leave this room, I'm going to look for them! - I answered firmly.

After two hours I was on my way to meet my big bro.


	2. Wolves vs Spiders

I've been walking for hours now. I was walking in a forest with a river flowing by my side. I stopped for a bit staring at the river, when suddenly a spider-demon pops up in front of me, it made me recede untill I stopped on my tracks realizing that I had just got stucked on a giant spider web.

- Look, what we have here! - it said revealing a creepy voice. - An half-demon, it's a good meal!

The demon start to get closer to me, I was whining in fear just hoping someone willing to help heard it. The demons giant jaws were inches apart from my neck. Then, out of the nowhere, three wolf-demons appeared, while one of them was fighting the spider, the other two ran in my direction and released me from the web. After a few minutes I was finally safe (for now), completely freaked out (hey, I almost gotten eaten by an insect) but safe!

- Thank for helping me! - I said politely to the trio.

- It was nothing! - said the black haired one. - Anyway, what's a little girl like you doing here on her own?

'WHAAT?! Did he just called me...** little**!? The only people allowed to do that are Inu and Sesshy, ONLY!' I tought getting annoyed at the wolf.

- First of all, I am not little, I'm fully grown up! - I said. - And second,... what I'm doing here is none of your concern **flea bag**!

- **Flea bag**!? You're bot in a great aspect yourself, you know? - he scream.

- Still better than you and your revolting wolf smell! - I scream also.

Tired of this, the other 2 demons covered the mouth of his companion, and one of them said:

- Sorry 'bout him, he's a little impulsive! By the way, my name's Ginta, this is Hakkaku and the one who you were screaming with is Kouga! - he said smiling and pointing the other two while speaking.

- Oh,.. well then, nice to meet you Ginta, Hakkaku! I'm Dalina! - I replied nicely.

Hakkaku let go of Kouga and made his way in my direction leaving the flea bag back.

- So what are you doing here? - he asked, but immediatly said - You don't have to say if you don't want to!

- Don't worry about that Hakkaku! - I giggled a bit at his statement. - To be honest, I'm on my way to meet up with my brother!

Then SOMEONE butts in into the conversation right after had noticed something.

- Why do you have dog ears, aaah... Dalina?! - asked Kouga.

- What kind of question is that!? You have a tail, but that's not reason enough so I can ask why you have it! - I replied lifting up my brow.

- That's not what I meant! - he apologized. - I meant to ask what your kind is!

- Oh... OK, I'm half-dog-demon and half-human! - it was my answer.

- I see! Say where were you heading to? If your way is South, you can come with us! - Kouga said.

- That's also my way! - I stated bluntly.

I was now an honorary member of Kouga's pack, while we were walking I got to know the three boys better, they were actually pretty nice, but the one who I got along better was surelly Ginta. I learned that they were trying to catch up with an hanyou and his group, Ginta said Kouga was in love by one of the human's of the group, they didn't say anything more about the matter.

It has been 2 days since I've been with them, we were now sitting by a tree to rest, and the lights in Kouga's legs were really getting me annoyed, I have been saving this question for me, but my brain was almost exploating so:

- Say Kouga... - I started.

- What is it Dalina? - he asked opening one of his eyes to look at me.

- I didn't want to ask this, but it's really getting on my nerves! - I said taking a deep breath. - What the hell are those lights in your legs?

- WHAT? - Ginta and Hakkaku screamed at the same time, giving me have a GIGANTIC scare that even made me jump.

- You mean... you can see them? - Ginta asked me carefully. I nodded in response.

- Can't you? I mean... - I didn't finished my sentence, since a girl screm was heard and, ince the three of them started jogging towards it, I followed.


	3. Big bro, I'm here!

They sure can run fast, when I arrived to the edge of the forest they were already in the next hill's top with the group I suppose they were looking for, so I kept running. As I got closer the sight of what was happening became more clear.

I saw a monk, two girls, a cute cat-demon and a little fox-demon alongside Ginta and Hakkaku observing Kouga fighting with a boy with long white hair, a red-blood kimono and a pair of white dog ea...

'Wait a minute!' I tought as I got closer, once I got a better view of the boy I could see it was... Inuyasha. As I realized it was my brother my pace fastened.

- Inu nii-san! - I scream as I tugged him to the ground hugging him. I guess he got a little surprised by this (as everyone else).

- Dali-chan, how did you get here so fast? - he asked getting us up with a huge smile plastered in his face.

- Well, it's a pretty long story, are you sure you want to hear it? - I asked with a serious face.

- Yes, of course! - he answered.

We both sit down while everyone was staring at us without us noticing them. Once I was starting to tell Inu the story, someone coughed trying to get our atention.

- Da-chan... - said Ginta. - We are all a bit confused with this, can you...?

- Oh, yeah I forgot! - I interrupted him. - Inuyasha is one of my brothers, the one I was looking for!

- What!? - Kouga snapped. - How is it possible that you are this **mutt**'s sister?

- Hey! Don't you dare to insult Inu-nii, or I'll start calling you flea bag again! - I growled at him.

- Fine! As you wish! - he surrendered, causing me to grin.

I saw Inu grinning also, I suppose he doesn't like Kouga very much, I have no idea why but I'm going to find out!

- So, Inuyasha, aren't you going to present her to us! - said a girl with strange clothes smiling at him. She turned to me and introduced herself - I'm Kagome, and this is Shippo! - she said pointing to the little fox-demon.

The other girl approached me with the cat-demon on her shoulder.

- I'm Sango and she's Kirara! - she said with a warm smile, which I returned.

The monk appeared magically in front of me and started talking:

- My name is Miroku! Beautiful maiden, would you like to...

He couldn't finished his sentence since Inu-nii and Kouga punched him knocking him out, Inu-nii screaming 'Don't even dare to say such things to my sister!' and Kouga screaming 'Leave her alone, stupid monk!'. And I stayed in my place not having any idea about what had just happened in front of me.


	4. Sesshy-nii appears!

- What did just happened? - I asked, totally confused at Inu's and Kouga's reactions.

- Well,... - Kagome started, as Sango walked towards Miroku punching and scolding him (I just sweatdropped at that). - You don't have to worry much about that, but long story short: that monk is a complete perv!

- Oh, I see! - I answered with a little giggle. - You know monk, if you always get your lust get over your head, one day that will be your dead! - I said loud enough so Miroku could heard.

When night came, we were all gathered around the fire eating the strange food Kagome brought from her time. Yes, I know she's from the future, I learned all about nii-san's crew during the afternoon after the fighting and yelling start passed. I actually think that Inu-nii's friends are pretty cool, Kagome and Sango are amazing, Miroku is a bit perv but he can be nice, and Shippo and Kirara are **really** cute. Inu-nii and Kouga were constantly glaring at eachother and discussing quietly about Kagome, of course the others (except for maybe Kirara) heard them, but my dog ears allowed me to do it.

After a while, I got tired of listening those two whispering about the girl so I got up and started walking away.

- Where are you going? - asked Kagome, turning her head in my direction.

- Going for a walk, I need to relax a bit! - I said quietly, that made the two boys let go of their discussion and turned their attention towards me.

- You can't go on your own, you'll get hurt! - Inu-nii said worried.

- I have to agree with... - Kouga hesitated a bit, thinking if he should call him a mutt, but he didn't. - ...him! Remember the spider!?

- I remember it! - I said in assurance. - But I can go for a little walk on my own, if something happens I promise I'll scream for you! - I sai walking away into the woods.

Everyone just stared at me while I entered the forest. I was thinking how Kagome got over their heads so easily, it was really weird. After 15 minutes walking around, I sensed a presence I could recognised, but that presence and Inu-nii's presence together, that was **NOT** good. I started running as fast as I could, when I arrived at the last tree, I saw them discussing (as always).

- Don't lie to me Inuyasha! - Sesshy-nii yelled. - I can sense her smell! Where is she!?

- I already told you! - Inu-nii yelled back. - She is **not **here, she has gone for a walk!

- And you let her go alone!? - Sesshy-nii said in a calming scary way. - What if something happens to her?

I walked towards them lowly and approached them, they were too concentrated in the discussion to notice, everyone noticed my arrival but still remained silent.

- You really should stop treating me like a little girl, you know? - I said, snapping both of them to reality.


	5. 05 - Siblings argument

well, sorry for the delay, but I've been a bit busy at school!

Enjoy the reading!

The two boys jumped turning to see me standing near them. They both looked guilty, especially since they knew how I hate to see them fight, but their expressions changed almost imediately at my sight, Sesshomaru had his emotionless expression of his bach, and Inuyasha had a really worried look.

- Where were you? I was about to go after you, but HE appeared demanding to know where you were! - Inu-nii said carefully.

- I'm sorry I got you worried! - I said. - I just needed a bit of time to myself, to think about... somethings!

- Okay, then! But don't do that again, I was worried sick! - he pulled me into a suffocating hug, which I returned.

We were having a sibling moment, untill Sesshy decided to interrupt.

- That is enough! - he started. - Dalina, you are coming with me! It's safer than if you stay with InuYasha!

- WHAT...?! - I asked incredulous.

- I said you are coming with me! - he repeated. It was the last drop today, I just snapped at him:

- NO, and you can't make me!

- I will if I have to! - he insisted.

- I WON'T go with you Sesshomaru! I'll stay with InuYasha! - I said, both of them stared at me as I wasn's using their nicknames.

Sesshy and Inu knew that, at he lack of the nicknames, I was dead serious. So, Sesshy decided to just give in.

- Very well, but if I know something like this happened again, you are going with me! Is that understood? - he said.

- Yes! - I said, while Inu just nodded. - Thank you Sesshy-nii! - I thankd, giving him a hug.


End file.
